onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Chapter 472; Side Story Translation
I was wondering about this... Look closely at the picture on Chapter 472! That's a weird translation below it, isn't it? It doesn't make any sense! It says: "The name of the Moon City was Birka. Thanks to a lack of rescources, they fled to the Blue Planet." I have two questions, one is asking your opinion and the other is asking a sincere question. (Although... they're both sort of asking your opinion...) One: What it actually says is that they called it Bi''lka; but I don't think it's Bilka, because "to bilk" is to cheat or to not do something fairly, while the name "Birka" was the name of an ancient trading center back in the time of the Vikings. So, what I'm asking you is: do you think that the name is supposed to be Bilka, a name that sounds like it's city is full of cheaters? Or do you think that the name was supposed to be Birka, the name of a famous trading center in the Viking Age? '''Two:' Look closely at the picture. What it says they're doing is going'' to'' the Blue Planet when (go to Chapter 453) if you look at what the Modern Spaceys are doing, you can see that they are flying up to the moon. Look back at Chapter 472. What are they holding in their hands? Balloons!!! Now... why would they be holding balloons if balloons go up. Doesn't it say in the text that they are going ''to'' the Blue Planet, not coming back from it? Why do you think Odacchi-''sensei'' wrote that? What do you think he was saying? BONUS QUESTIONS!!!: If you picked the second choice in Question One, then why do you think it was named Birka? Maybe Odacchi-''sensei'' was saying that it was named Birka because of a lack of resources...? What do you think? What are some of the symbols on the front of Chapter 472 and Chapter 470? If you look closely, you can see that the Ancient Moon People don't seem to have a fear of empty space, isn't that right? I have found out a little about it. On the bottom of the page on Chapter 470, you can see a little person hiding over there, can't you? Is it just me, or does he have a cannon with him? Also, you can see their jobs on this page as well! By his clothing, the man in the middle looks royal; you can also tell that because he seems to be approving the man next to him of the little Spacey. The man holding the wrench appears to be a warrior, but you can tell that he isn't because of the fact that he is making the Spacey: he is an inventor. The last man seems to be a man of commonwealth. It also appears as though he is teaching the Spaceys, doesn't it? Either that, or it says that he's either leading them or working alongside with them. The Spaceys are, of course, the warriors because of their spears! What else can you figure out from these? What is that compass-looking thing? What is the thing in the opening of the moon on Chapter 472? What is the thing that the three Ancient Moon People are standing on? Why are they crying? SOMEONE PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!!! I'M DESPERATE!!! Have a good day! :) 02:57, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Why was this archived? If someone can tell me, I'd be very pleased to know why. 03:52, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Simply because it's no longer active. 05:31, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Got it! Thanks! :) 01:11, November 3, 2013 (UTC)